Boys of Death
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Jack Frost, Harry Potter, and Alex Rider live in completely different worlds. But each are young with a troubled past. What happens when these worlds and pasts collide? Rated T for language and violence
1. Different Kinds of Misery

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hi guys! I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating this one! Warning you in advance ok! I'm basically just writing this and 300 Years of Prolog in between writing chapters of my own novel so this will probably go really slowly! **

**Good now that I've gotten that out of the way I can explain the song thing. I plan to put a song at the beginning of each chapter to kind of set the mood for it. It wont always be totally accurate, and you don't HAVE to go listen to the song! It's just there so you can know what I was going for while I was writing. Also, I listen to all types of music so just because one song is rap or country or rock and you didn't like it don't write off all the other ones you haven't heard before! k?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song for the chapter:<em>**

**_Misery Loves My Company Three Days Grace_**

* * *

><p>"You WILL tell me where I can find the leader of your drug ring!"<p>

The young yakuza kneeling on the ground in front of him muttered out a Japanese curse, telling the robed and hooded man exactly what he thought about ratting out his brothers in arms.

"Ah lad that wasn't very nice. But what you think and want aren't part of the equation here. You will tell me. There is no doubt about that. Crucio."

It only took a few minutes for the writhing mass of human scum on the floor to spill the location of his leader. "Good man," Creepy wizard said giving the sweaty and trembling Japanese gangster a pat on the face before pointing a wand at him and practically singing, "Avada kedavra."

He then pushed back his hood, mousey brown hair spilling out around his shoulders, and grinned at another dark figure who was standing in the door way. "Looks like we are headed back to jolly old England mate." The glint of teeth as his partner flashed him a grin was his only reply.

* * *

><p>Harry was oh so tempted to bang his head on his desk. He had passed the auror test with no studying at all, apparently a year on the run from death eaters was enough training to get you through with flying colors. And now he was a rising star in the secretive auror community catching criminals left and right. But he had never realised how much paperwork was involved in this job. Yeah, THAT was something camping out in the forest didn't help you with.<p>

Maybe I should get a partner...

He pondered idly _At least them I would have someone to push all this damn official shit off on... but then I'd have a PARTNER._ "Uuuugh." He groaned out loud, staring at yet another report he was being forced to write. It hadn't even been a year since the battle at Hogwarts and then his eighteenth birthday but he was already beginning to see the drawbacks of being an adult and people taking him seriously.

Namely: PAPERWORK.

Giving in to basic human instinct when confronted with such a beast he finally let his head thump solidly on the oaken desk before him. A few seconds later he was on his feet with his wand drawn and ready as he hears the click of the door knob as the door to his office is opened.

He slid it back in the holster he wore around his thigh as his boss commissioner Bradley walked in. "Sleeping on the job where we Potter?"

"Nah. Just letting the paper finally have its way and bury me alive."

The undignified snort from the other man made Harry's straight face crack and he grinned. "What did you need me for sir?"

"Oh. I got an owl from the minister. We have a case, a big one... It looks like there are still some Death Eaters who have been in hiding-"

"I'm in". Harry said with no doubt in his voice. But Bradley held up a hand. "One moment. THere's more." The green-eyed auror grimaced. "WHat could be more than rouge Death Eaters?"

"It seems as though the Death Eaters have teamed up with a Human crime syndicate and arousing them to accumulate wealth through crimes committed by magic but done in secret so it just looks like this organisation is having a rapid rise to power. As such it has been requested that we send an auror to work with a muggle agent as a liason to British Military Intelligence sector six."

"Your kidding... You want me to work with MUGGLES? What happened to keeping magic a secret?" The commissioner ran a hand tiredly through short greying hair. "Truth be told. MI6 has known about us for ages. They have helped us in several matters where magic had mixed with the muggle world and made a mess. And we had helped them on several similar occasions as well. But this... This looks to be bigger than anything that has come before. And I want you on it. You know Death Eaters. You have a reason to want to see every one of them behind bars. But you also know muggles. How their strange society works..."

THe older man paused to take a breath. "I want you on this Potter. We need you on this." Harry nodded. "I would have gone with out the speech Comish." This brought out another laugh. "I know. But I figured I might as well tell you why you where chosen. Now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to someone who might have information we need."

"Oh? Who would have information and not share it?" Harry was a bit miffed. He had gotten the impression that he would be the only wizard sent as a liason to MI6. "Just an old friend of mine who tends to only contact me when the biggest things happen. Now I expect you to be supplied and ready for a long trip by noon tomorrow. Your meeting with the muggles will be at two."

"Of course sir." Aurors where always ready.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in a tree near his lake swinging his staff around lazily. He was debating going to the Pole. But last week after a prank that set of an unfortunate domino effect he knew both North and Bunny would still be extremely irritated with him, Not angry per sey... but definitely not happy.<p>

He wondered if the globe of belief was still painted a bright neon pink. And if Bunny still had chocolate covered strawberry bushes in his front garden. Yeah... it would probably be best to wait it out another week... Let the irritation fade a bit.

He decided instead to grace the quaint town of Burgess with yet another blessing of fresh snow. And of course visit Jamie at the same time. With a decision made he flipped of the branch that was his perch and laughed as the wind caught him. "To Jamie we go!"

The children of burgess had been playing outside for hours and as their parents called them in for lunch Jack jumped back into the sky, waving to Jamie and telling him he would see him later. His winter senses had been tingling all day but the pressure in his head had steadily gotten stronger as he played, northern Canada needed a good blizzard. He could of corse send it by itself but he did so love blizzards. So much snow and fun.

So he headed north, determined to make the best blizzard Canada had seen in a long while. He made snow, snow, and more snow. Iced over anything and everything in the path of his beautiful storm. And let the wind have her way with his fluffy creations. When he was satisfied that it really was a great blizzard he backed off a bit, letting the wind whip him around like on of his snowflakes for a while before asking her o bring him up above the cloud mass so he could get a sense of direction.

As he breaks through the blinding grey his blue gaze is instantly drawn to the aurora borealis that shown across the northern sky. He muttered something under his breath before sighing. "Come on Wind. Let's go see what they want now. They probably thought up some sort of punishment or something for the prank. Ch. You can't keep a nature spirit on a leash. They should know that by now."

It took him nearly an hour to fly to the Pole. He had a storm to battle his way through after all. But at least he made it in relatively good time. Or so he thought. As he dropped in gracefully through a window he was met with the caustic voice of an irritated Easter bunny*.

"Where 'av ya been mate? We've been waitin' fer hours! I ain't got time to waste 'ere! I'm runnin' WAY low on chocolate this for next Easter. Or did ya forget ya bloody Drongo."

Jack shrugs with a careless air though he was itching to fight back. "I only saw the lights an hour ago. How could I know about the meeting if the lights werent visible where I was?"

"Oi! North's lights av' magic in em' 'ow tha 'ell could ya miss 'em?"

Jack focused of keeping his frost under control and his irritation hidden. "I was in a storm. I couldn't see through the clouds."

Bunnymund snorted. "Right. More like ya where causin' a storm ya show pony. Don't cha know them things 're dangerous? I thought ya wanted ta protect kids not give em' hypothermia mate!"

Too far. Bunny had gone too far. "Yes! Bunny I know snow storm are dangerous! But unlike the rest of you I have more responsibilities than just the children! I gotta do my part as a nature as well! If you could just _BACK OFF_, it would be appreciated!"

North finally stepped forwards as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Come now Bunny. We are not having time for this. We need to talk to soon no?"

As the giant russian drug the easter bunny away he cast an annoyed look at Jack to show that he still hadn't forgiven the immortal teen for the damage done to his precious globe. Jack sighed and turned to Sandy and Tooth. "And how are you two this fine day?" The other two guardians giggled and Sandy motioned that they should follow North or else risk another toung lashing.

So down the winding hallways hey went. Soon they where in a part of the Pole where Jack had never been and he was looking around in interest. It was darker than normal, lit only by torches bolted to the walls, and everything was made out of ancient looking stone. "Uhhh.." He mumbled uncertainly, creeped out but not sure why. He had feeling this area was even more different than he could see. Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"I have had contact weeth commissioner Bradley. He vud like to be talking to us as soon as being possible. We are going to use the mirror of which i gave his many times predecessor the twin hundreds of years ago."

"Uh yeah. Still lost here." Tooth took pity on poor Jack knowing North's explanations would probably just confuse him more. "The wizard Matthew Bradley is the head of the wizarding world's arours, North trusted one of the commissioners before him with a spelled mirror that would let North send messages to him when ever North thought some bit of information he received could help the wizards and the children."

"So then... do they know..?"

"Nope. Well kind of. To the wizarding community North had a completely different kind of legend. So even when they stop believing in santa they still believe in the mighty russian wizard-bandit. Though again, since that was so long ago they don't know that it was North. They just think the man behind the mirror is the leader of a huge information ring that had been going for centuries."

"Ohh... So why am I here?"

North cut in once again. "There must be some sort of emergency. Mirror ees always kept in use as last resort by all commissioners, also it ees great secret. So for Bradley to be using eet must be somting beeg. Beeg enough for the Guardians perhaps? Ah here we are!"

The old santa pushed open an old wooden door and strolled into a dark, circular room. The others follows quietly. Jack looked around and saw that thought the room was large the only thing it held was a mirror, about two feet by three, on a stand in the center. North stood before the odd piece of decor and mumbled something under his breath.**

The mirror seemed to brighten immediately. And instead of reflecting the Guardians who were now circled around it with North in the middle, it showed and tall man in his forties who looked weathered and worn, with greying brown hair. "Mr. Bradley." North greeted.

"Northman." The man on the other side of the mirror nodded and Jack had to hold back a snort at North's apparent code name. "Thanks for answering so quickly. I really need your help with something."

"If the guardians can help than be sure vee will." This caused Bradley to smile in tired thanks. "We seem to have a problem." _obviously._ Jack thought snarkily. "You see, it seems Death Eaters have been hiding out amongst the muggles, and that they've found a new way to gain power. They have joined up with a muggle crime ring and are using them to wreak havoc. We need any information you have on this. Can you help?"

"Vat crime ring is it?" North asked, eyes betraying his dismay at the thought of Death Eaters being out and about again. "Scorpia."

There where gasps from the older guardians but they had lost Jack. wizards and witches he knew about, it was kind of hard to miss when you've been all over the globe, but he had never heard of Scorpia. "Who?" Tooth held up a hand. "We'll explain in a minute Jack."

The three hundred year old teen huffed. Disgruntled at being treated like a kid who's opinion wasn't important enough for him to know all of the details. North asked the man another question. "Vat have you done about tis so far?"

"The muggle MI6 discovered it first. We are sending an agent to team up with one of their so that maybe both worlds can get out of it relatively unscathed. I wanted to know if you had any information that would help us before I sent Potter off to the muggles. I'm worried. This group is seeming to spread an unusual amount of fear at an amazing rate..."

The glances shared between the guardians where jam packed with meaning. "Fear... _Govno***_ ! Thees ees bad... Do you think-?"

"Who are you talking to Northman?" A confused commissioner was peering through the mirror but his belief didn't extend to the other immortals so he couldn't see any of them.

"Just some associates. You said you ver sending Potter. Thees would be Harry Potter yes?"

"Yes sir. But let's keep that quiet shall we? Knowing MI6 they will want this to be on the 'down low' as the Americans would say." Jack frowned. "Was that a slam against Americans? Cuz if so I take offence."

"Shut up ya wanker! It ain't time for jokes!" The albino glared at Bunny. "It aint time for your rudeness either so you shut up first!"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Children, children, the adults are trying talk so quiet down a bit and you can argue later." As the bickering went on to wither side of him North had been gazing ponderingly at the wall. "Idea! The Guardians vill send our one of our own to work with your man and zee muggles! Do you know who they are sending to zee case?"

The greying man in London thought back for a minute. "I think they said something about sending a man named Ryder or some such?"

North dazed out again. "Hmmm... Interesting... Ve will send our man soon. Where shall Potter and he meet?"

The meeting with MI6 will be at the Royal and General bank in down town London tomorrow at two." North nodded. Then we must say goodbye for now yes? We have preparations to make!"

"Alright Northman. I will tell potter and MI6 about your man joining the fray. Good evening." With that the mirror went dark. The Guardians stood in silence for a moment. "So who are we sendin' mate? Ya know they can't see anyone but us right?"

"Yes. About that. Another friend of mine recently contacted me. Apparently he found something in Egypt that might help us. He thinks if a spirit was to wear it he would be seen by all around him. I figure now would be the best time to test yes? "

Tooth fluttered around North. "But who will we send?! Me, Bunny nd Sandy are out, let's face it we look too different to move through the world of humans."

"Yes, yes. we Vill send Jack."

Jack looked up from the frost pictures he was drawing on the floor. "Wait, what? WHy me?"

North studied the younger male's shocked face watching his reactions. "Because boy, the two agent they are sending? they are both young. I would go myself but I do not think they would work as well with me. So I say we send you. Plus, there is the fact that I have only had limited human interactions for hundreds of years. I would not do well in their world for reasons very similar to the other's."

Jack thought about it for a few minutes running the pros and cons through his mind. Finally he nodded. "Alright. I guess I can still guide winter while doing this. It'll just be a little less fun for everyone but they can live with that for one year. We need to go after Pitch... f it really is Pitch."

THe slight immortal winced as a big hand landed on his shoulder. "That's my boy now here," North handed Jack a piece of paper. "I have written address of friend on that. Go there and get the thing he found before going to the bank in London." Jack sighed and nodded backing off towards the door. "See you guys later then I guess..."

"Yeah mate. Just don't screw this up."

* * *

><p>Alex Rider grins as his targets come up the line. "Well would you look here. Perfect bulls eyes all the way down."<p>

"Ah shut up. No one likes a braggart." Ben Daniels was looking at his own targets which were a little less perfect. "Aw come on Benny I think I deserve a little bragging rights! At least when its just the two of us." His browns eyes went big and Ben found once again he couldn't hold out to the puppy eyes. "Ugh. Your incorrigible."

"Heh. Thank you."

At this moment both of their phones went off signaling text messages. _Royal and general December the 8th at two pm._

They both sighed as they read their messages. "There goes a full weekend of laser tag and video games."

"Boooo."

* * *

><p><strong>*Yeah yeah don't jump all over me for this one. I know Hugh Jackman is sexy and all that. Calm your inner fangirls. I would just like to point out the Chris Pine's voice is hotter. And yes I know I'm going to get it for that comment. Have at me.<strong>

**** MUMBLERRRRR!**

*****Shit**


	2. Stone of Truth, Band of seeing

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter! The chapter that made a liar out of me! I had promised that I would only write this up after I had finished on the chapter of the novel I'm working on at the moment. But I hit a rough patch and wasn't getting anywhere an I felt bad that I hadn't worked on this because of that. So I broke my promise for the few people who have any interest in this. But yeah. I'll TRY to write the next chapter sooner. I promise!**

* * *

><p>Searching For the Truth- Balance Of Power<p>

* * *

><p>Jack landed on the small porch in a graceful tumble of lanky limbs. Glancing between the paper North had given him and the strange house before him a couple of times he frowned. "Who lives here?" Then with a shrug Jack knocked quietly on the front door and waited as the sound of something stumbling and crashing into things came steadily closer. Jack winced as a particularly loud bang resounded through the air and the door before him was ripped open.<p>

"Good day to you young sir! Can I help you?!"

"Uhm..." The teen stared at the strange man standing before him. "I uh... North said..."

"North! How is the ol' chap?! Come in come in! Any friend of that old trouble maker is a friend of mine!"* With that the tall, rather gangly, man grabbed the young spirit's arm and towed him into the house and through to the living room. Jack looked around himself nervously as he was shoved into the chair. "Uhm... I don't think I caught your name...?"

"Yes! Yes how rude of me! Xenophilius Lovegood at your service! Though My friends call me Xeno! And what did you say your name was my boy?!"

"Uh Jack... Jack Frost." This seemed to give the energetic old man pause and he looked at the teen sitting in his home with interest. "Jack Frost you say?! North has told me much about you! Oh the things we could talk about!"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm sir? North actually sent me here today... He said you had something that could make me visible to mortals?" Xeno blinked at him owlishly for a moment before finding his train of thought once more. "Oh! Yes! The band! Hold on it was just here..." The older man got up and started to dig around in a large chest behind the sofa.

Jack waited with as much patience as he possibly could. unfortunately that couldn't last long. And his curiosity was getting to him. "Mr. Lovegood? Exactly what kind of spirit are you?" He had to ask. He'd never heard of Lovegood before and that was practically unheard of, most spirits had met or at least knew about the others, but then again it did seem as though this man was a bit o a hermit...

"Spirit? What? I'm not immortal son! I'm a wizard! Xenophilius Lovegood, wizard, and editor and chief of the Quibbler!" Jack stared in dumbfounded confusion. "Wizard? As in a mortal wizard? As in mortal?"

"Gee You don't have to rub it in lad! Yes mortal, as in I will eventually lay down for the final trip to Vallhalla... Oppsie daisy!" Jack jumped as something in the chest apparently shattered. "Are you ok?"

"Yes! Don't mind that! Just a Galapagos looking glass. No big deal." The tinkling fo broken glass as it was pushed aside resounded clearly and the winter teen sitting in the chair watched uncertainly. "If you say so... Uh... How can you see me anyways?

"Hmmm? Oh I see lots of things lad. Lots of things others don't. Things that take a bit of belief to see." A pale hand ran through white hair as he huffed out a surprised breath. "A mortal adult who can see me..." There was a chuckle from the man who seemed to be digging into an impossibly deep chest. "Yes. You can thank all those legends and stuff for that. I always believe that what ever one can think up can exist."

Jack smiled. "Thanks... that... that means a lot." There was a gasp and the immortal flipped over the back of his chair as his new believer popped up like some sort of twisted Jack-in-the-box. "Ah hah! Here it is!" He turns towards his spirit visitor, ignoring the fact that e was still sort of in fight mode, "I found it!" In his hand was a thin metal band done up in silver and gold with one small lapis lazuli stone set among elaborate runes. "What is it?"

The excited grin from his host told him that this was indeed the correct question. "This, my lad, is what the Egyptians refer to as the 'Spirit band' It was a gift to one of their kings from a very powerful wizard. It's was said to aid activating the higher mind, and revealing the truth to clouded eyes. After I got my hands on it I did extensive research and found that there are unique magics threaded throughout each of the metals and the stone, all of them are separate, as is the magic that was put into it when the runes where added. I think that the person, or persons, who made this pretty was unaware of all the magics he was working with. I also think that if a spirit where to wear it he would be seen as truth... with or without belief."

Jack stared at the gleaming silver bracelet in awe. "They'll really see me?"

"Yes! If my hypothesis is correct they will! But be careful, if you go around telling them that you're the immortal spirit of winter and they believe you then they'll see you when you take it off too... and North gave off them impression that stealth might be needed for what ever it is you're doing..."

The immortal was only half listening by this point, riveted by all of the possibilities running through his over active imagination. "They'll see..." He mumbled to himself. "Yes, yes. But more importantly! Did you bring the biscuits North promised me? His little helpers do make such great biscuits!"

"Uh..." Blue eyes glanced at the small tin he had carried into the house with him and he gave Lovegoood a weird look as the man raced towards it. "Good man North!''

Foot steps where then heard on the rickety stairs. "Daddy? Do we have a guest?" A young lady appeared from the short hallway. "Oh look. It seems we do. It also seems that you have not offered him tea yet Daddy..." Xeno jumped as if he'd been shocked. "Oh! RIght! I'm sorry lad, forgive my rudeness!"

Jack coughed. "It's uh... It's fine, I'm not to keen on hot drinks anyways."

"Right! Of course!" The subject then changed with the grace of a leaping grass hopper. "Luna, dear girl, I would like you to meet Jack Frost. Jack, this is my daughter Luna." Luna nodded to the albino who jumped up to shake her hand. "Thank you Mr. Frost for the beautiful snow fall last September. It was my birthday that day, and what a wonderful present.**"

Jack grinned. he had caused that particularly early snowfall to piss off a rude fall imp that had irritated him beyond the point of reason. The punishment doled out by the other seasonal spirits was worth the look on the idiot's face when a tree branch full of snow was dumped on his head. "Glad to know someone appreciated my hard work."

"Oh yes, very much so."

He flashed the girl a surprisingly warm smile before glancing at strange clock on the wall. "Oh! Look at the time! I really should leave soon,I have a meeting to go to in London..."

"Right you are my boy! Just one more quick word, for the most part you will only be seen while you wear the band yes? So I wouldn't go taking it off or putting in on un public. Might cause a bit of a stir if you know that I mean."

A mischievous light came into his eyes. "Right, public places. Got ya."

After a few words more words an pleasentries where given Jack took off into the night sky, excitement slowly building in him at the new adventures he was facing. It wasn't until he was a good ways away from the strange house that he realized that Luna had seemed to know he was without any explanation. _What an odd father and daughter..._

*I'm SO SORRY! Mr. Lovegood is really hard to write!

**Luna's birthday is September 1st

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So there it was! I know it's a bit short this time, and two of our favorite little cuties are missing, but I really just wanted to get Jack's little detour out of the way. And believe it or not Luna x Jack is actually a ship. I checked! It's probably not going to have a lot to do with this particular story... But may inspire a few one shots later on. Also due to this chapter Fanfiction's spell check probably thinks I'm an idiot. It really doesn't like the Name Lovegood. Anyways. <strong>**_Tell me what cha thinkin'._**


	3. Task Force

**I swear the headaches I've been having are getting worse... Maybe I need coffee? Yes. Yeeeeessss, Coffeeeee. ^_^ I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM! =_=**

**Anywhooo This took forever to write so I hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Toy box- Best friend<p>

* * *

><p>London was actually enjoying a nice bit of snow even though it was early in the season. Not rain or sleet. Fluffy, white, pretty, snow. And alot of people werent sure how they felt about that. Some people rode their bikes to their secret MI6 fake banker jobs ya know. But at least it was better than sleet.<p>

Alex was finally done with school for the day and was due to meet Ben at headquarters soon. He hoped the stunt he pulled in gym wouldnt get back to his partner/guardian before they had to leave for what ever mission MI6 was sending them on now. How was he meant to know that the old climbing ropes in the gym that they werent allowed to use anymore were to weak to really support his weight. It wasn't like they had actually told any of the students why the ropes werent to be used. Though admittedly if he has stopped a second to think about it the reason probably would have been obvious. But no one got hurt so all's well that ends well right?*

Alex pedaled faster hoping to beat Ben to Jones' office so he could stave off the lecture he may or may not be in for, at least until Jones could give them the mission. But after the debrief Ben might forget about any gym mishaps he may or may not have heard about due to all the things they would have to think about so as to save the world yet again... And wouldn't that just be too bad?

The blond grinned and slid his bike the last few feet to the rack in the garage behind the bank. After he locked it up securely he walked quickly towards Jones' office. "Jenna." He acknowledged the bottle blonde receptionist as he walked past. She smiled that bleached tooth smile of hers before fiddling with something behind the raised counter, probably alerting Jones to his presence.

The walked passed the guard at the lift with a simple nod before riding up to the floor he needed. With a soft ding to announce his presence Alex stormed the floor. Suddenly in full professional mode. Back straight, movements fluid and easy, a promise of something deadly in his eyes.

He didn't bother to knock on the door as he reached it, just strode in like he owned the place, he immediately sensed danger and spun to his right, a knife sliding from the hidden sheath on his arm into a ready palm. And there he spied a teenager with messy black hair and bright green eyes looking at him and holding up a... stick? THe other teen was obviously startled and a little off balance but Alex still felt something dangerous about him.

And he didn't like it.

Mrs. Jones' quiet cough caught the dark haired teen's attention. " , this is Agent Rider. Rider, Mr. Harry Potter is here to help us with our latest problem."

Alex watched as the boy, , put the stick back in a pocket of his well worn jacket. As he studied the new figure before him more he became slightly confused. Harry Potter was thin, no muscle tone to note, and pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in days. He wore glasses and stood with a stance he could only describe as wide open. Why was he still sensing an unusually amount of danger.

"Rider. Stand down." His boss ordered, and Alex sighed, putting the knife away but staying poised to attack of defend if needed. He switched to Polish knowing she would understand him but guessing the other boy wouldn't,"

Dzień dobry panstwu zbyt . Jest cos, co sie z nim dzieje. Nie lubie go. (Good day to you . There's something going on with him. I don't like it.)

He finally looked over at the Head of MI6, just in time to see her roll her eyes. "Alex don't be rude." The teen spy instantly gave her his best shit eating grin. "But they told me I could be anything I chose, and I chose to be rude!"

The new boy snorted in amusement before returning a turned over chair to its original upright position and sitting where he had obviously been before Alex had burst it. "Alex. Sit."

"Oh. What? Am I a dog now? You want me to roll over next?"

The strained woman behind the desk was obviously trying to stave off a migraine and pinched the bridge of her nose ro try and relieve pressure.

"Alex..."

"I was just sitting in class for eight hours. I think I would prefer to stand thanks. I-"

"Alex!" Mrs. Jones cut him off", "SCORPIA is back."

And in a second the spy was snapped back to cold professionalism. His brown eyes hardening and any lightheartedness instantly dying as if it never existed. "How, when, and where?" He snapped out and he glided to a chair and sat.

* * *

><p>Harry was honestly confused. First, this strange boy burst into his meeting with the head of the muggle's MI6. And then they had some sort of stand off and the Blonde was introduced as an Agent. Wasn't he too young by the muggle's standards? Not that he was one to judge by age... But anyways. This Alex had the balls to tease the woman who was obviously his boss. Harry decided he was an ok sort. But then mentioned a scorpion or something and suddenly it was like he was looking at a completely different person.<p>

Saying it was creepy would be an understatement.

And now they where talking about drug rings and trafficking and assassins and so many other details Harry felt they where only stating half of, and it felt like his head was spinning. Finally after a minute he seemed to catch up to what Jones was saying. "Yes! the drugs rings where were they started! These Death Eaters started with them and them moved up the ladder. Smuggling, human trafficking, and now they've got some of the assassins back in their ranks. That's where comes in. He has dealt with this new group before, and has agreed to do what he can to help."

The wizard shifted uncomfortably as the other teen's brown eyes turned to study him once more. "No." The single word shocked the ebony haired auror. He watched as Rider stood and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I don't know what you found to black male his with, but I won't let you use another kid like you used me! Do you know how fucked up my life has been since that first 'problem' I had to solve?!"

Green eyes watched in wonder as the rant continued. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but it was an impressive display, and in an array of different languages to boot. The extremely irritated muggle cut of his tirade when there was a knock on the door and a tall man with brown hair and eyes stepped into the office.

The man had an expression on his face that was half way between amused and exasperated. "Alex," He sighed, "I could hear you at the lift! What have I told you about cussing out when I'm not here?"

The teen un question shrugged, "Wait until you where here so you could brush up on your Russian curses?" Again Harry snorted in amusement at the other boy's snarky answer, and again attention was turned to him."Oh! Excuse my rudeness!" The new comer exclaimed, holding out a hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Ben Daniels! I ask your forgiveness for anything my partner over there does, in advance."

Harry shakes his hand politely. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Harry Potter, Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I assume by partner you mean ?"

Daniels gave a world weary sigh. "Unfortunately." THen he flashed a grin at the bristling blonde teen. "Just kidding Al. You're the best senior field agent I've been partnered with in all my time here."

"And you better remember that."

* * *

><p>Jack Frost, prankster extraordinaire, was waiting for just the right time to spring his latest trap. He had walked into the bank, and subsequently, the office with the man who then introduced himself as Ben Daniels. He watched the friendly banter and laughed as the man took a jab at the kid named Alex.<p>

It took a few minutes for the lighthearted ribbing to calm down and the conversation to turn to the matter at hand. " The lady behind the desk gave the older agent a quick rundown of what she had already gone over with the other two and Jack was actually able to focus on what she was saying for the entire length of the conversation.

"Now Potter here is our liason from the magical community..."

"Yeah. No. You're gunna have to explain that one to me." Jack frowned as he lost a bet with himself. he had figured the older one would be the first to question magic.

There was a sigh as Harry took over. "The wizarding community has existed alongside the muggle, that's non-magical, communities for hundreds of years. We all stay hidden due to our laws, and only a select few muggles actually know enough about us to be privy to the fact that magic is, in fact, real."

The two spies shared meaningful glances before saying at the same time, "Bullshit."

Harry sighed and reached for the stick in a holster on his leg hesitating as the two men on either side of him tense instinctively. "Mrs. Jones?"

She nodded. "Just a small something to show it's the truth if you will."

Out came the stick and Harry looked around for inspiration, seeing an empty mug on the desk he gestures to it. "May I?" He receives permission and takes the cup, holding the stick over it he whispers, _"Aguamenti."_ Water then shoots from the wand tip and into the mug. WHen the vessel was full the spell ended and Harry holds it out for Alex to examine.

It takes a minute or two for him to decide that the cup wasn't rigged. He passes it to Bed and holds his hand out for the wand. Harry looked a bit uneasy. "You know it's rude to ask for someone's wand..." Alex shrugged. "I need to know if it was some sort of trick."

Jack grinned. This was it! He pulled the bracelet out og his hoodie pocket and hesitated a split second, "Here goes nothing." He slid it one and grinned. "I can vouch for him. Magic is very real. Crazy shit happens. _Se La Vie_."

The next thing he knew he had three guns and a wand pointed at him. "Geeze guys, Over react much?" He rethought that for a minute. "No wait. I take that back. That woulda been my reaction too."

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The lady barked out. Jack sent her an easy smile. "Jack Frost. I was told they would tell you a guardian was coming to your little powwow. And I just followed the big bad secret agent dude."

Brown eyes darkened in confusion. "Me?" Ben asked. But I made sure no one followed..."

Jack nodded amiably. "So ya did. But I'm not exactly easy to detect. Except for when circumstances allow apparently." He glanced at his wrist before looking around at the others once more.

"That auror guy did tell you I was coming right?" The tree spies glanced at Harry. "Woah!" The wizard exclaimed. "Don't look at me! I don't... Oh! Are you one of the friends the commissioner mentioned?"

Jack nodded, white hair shifting. Just then there was yet another knock on the door. Jones' secretary walked in. "Sorry ma'am! But commissioner Bradley's on the line!" Within seconds Jones had laid her gun on the desk and scooped the phone out of the cradle. "Jones."

She listened for a minute, eyes never leaving the four males who stood before her. "Explain... No... Yes... I see... Yes... Good day." She hung up and sighed. "This task force just keeps getting bigger. Anyone else want to add to the list?"

She waited a second before sitting back down and motioning for the others to do the same. Jack plopped down with his staff resting against his shoulder ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"Let's just get this over with shall we? You four will spend two weeks in a safe house, getting to know each other and coming up with good covers which you will run by us... Because the covers we had will no longer work... After that we will be sending you all to San Francisco, where it seems like their new base of operations is, and you all will have to do your best to figure out how to bring them down. Smithers will visit you all at the safe house since I'm sure he will need to come up with something for the two he doesn't know much about."

**_*Might write a one shot for this lol_**


	4. Cover Story, Cildren's story?

**Ok so I'm sorry this has been so long in coming. I've been working on a novel of my own. Plus, Vita has taken to beating me up lately. And to top it off I'm slowly looking for a better job so I can move out of my parents house soon. I'm not promising a speedy release on the next chapter, but I'm still alive, if barely.**

_Welcome to the Masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch_

The four of them sat in a circle in the kitchen of the safe house they where now meant to live in for four weeks. The kitchen table was a bit small but they didn't mind since it meant they could talk while being close to the food.

Jack was perched with his butt on the back of his chair, ignoring the looks of disapproval he was receiving from the only person in the room who was over 18. Finally Ben sighed and growled out, from the need to break he silence as much at the irritation at the boy's rudeness, "Will you get down? You are going to break the chair!"  
>The spirit of winter gave him his most irritating grin, the one he usually reserved for Bunny of Pitch. "Shows what you know old man. I'm light as a feather. Gotta be to ride the Wind." To prove his point the albino flipped up to land silently standing on the back of the chair.<p>

"O-old man?!" Ben stuttered indignantly, "I'll have you know I'm only twenty-three!" Alex laughed at his partner's expression. "Admit it Ben, you're ancient. You should have let us youngsters take over for you ages ago!"

"Shut up Al. I'll have you know I was the youngest out of my SAS unit!" Alex's eyes widened. "I though Eagle was the youngest! He acts like a child!"

"Ahem." The interruption came from the only person yet to speak. "Sorry to interrupt, but could we maybe get back to the matter at hand? I would ruther not ruin my perfect record by screwing up a mission because I agreed to work with others..."

Alex snorted. "Wouldn't have pegged you for someone worried about not getting the best marks." Harry shrugged. "When aurors get 'bad marks' people tend to die." Jack giggled. "Duuude. You NEED to lighten up a bit. My job is pretty difficult too but you don't see me going all melodramatic do ya?"

Alex smirked. "We need to start a support group or something. Our slogan could be something like, 'Saving the world before you even come of age? Good! Because everyone else in this world are hopeless idiots and we want you to join cuz we're bored and need a newbie to haze!'."

Jack went into hysterics. "Can we? That would be great!" The skinny teen hiccupped a little and overbalanced falling off the back of his chair the wind catching him at the last moment and keeping him from going splat.

"Woops!" Jack grimaced ruefully and scratched the back of his head as Wind swirled around the room, lecturing him in a language that Jack had helped her invents so she could talk with him. "Yes Wind. I know. I'm sorry ok? I'll try to be more careful... But no promises."

The others were giving him weird looks. Alex,of course, was the first to ask. "Ok. What the hell man?" Jack shrugged. "Wind's a bit overprotective. But a good friend."  
>Harry shook his head. "I'm completely lost here. Who are you exactly? And why were you asked to join us?" Jack gave him a blinding grin. "I'm Jack Frost! Like I told you before! And I'm here because Pitch Black is helping out these Death Eater guys and I'm the only one in our group who won't stick out like a giant rabbit in a supermarket when I'm seen."<p>

"Giant rabbit..." Ben repeats, amused with his choise of wording. He's surprised and once again confused when Jack nods agreeably and continues. "Yeah, though I think Bunny is really a kangaroo, or at least half kangaroo, but he denies it whole heartedly." The two spies and the wizard exchanged looks, trying to see if anyone was really understanding what the strange boy was rambling on about. No luck there.

Alex decided to ask about the one thing that seemed like it was truly important to the mission. "So... Who's this Pitch guy?" Jack grinned again before dropping his voice down an octive or two, "Pitch Black, Demon of the Dark Ages, Nightmare King, controller of the corrupted dream sand. The shadows are his domain, and fear his favorite dish. Pitch is he who is known as..." The spirit couldn't help pausing for dramatic effect and had to force himself not to laugh as the others leaned forwards a bit in anticipation. "The Boogeyman."

The others froze for a second and then Alex roared with laughter. "You really had us going there for a second! Good one!" Jack took his seat and waited for Alex to calm down a bit. "All jokes aside all of that is true. I was sent here by the other guardians to help ya'll because there is suspicion that Pitch is in league with mortals."  
>Ben shook his head. "You expect us to believe that the boogie man is real." Jack frowned, "Well I'm real arent I?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Jack sighed, "I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun."

"Jack Frost is just a code name though, right?" Alex asked curiously. Jack shook his head and tried to hide his hut feelings. "No. No it's not. I'm seriously the main winter spirit. And the only reason you guys are able to see me right now, since you obviously don't believe, is because I got this bracelet thing from Mr. Lovegood."  
>Harry perked up at the name. "Lovegood? As in Xenophilious Lovegood?" Jack nodded. "Yeah. Strange guy." Harry smiled. "He's not so bad once you get to know him, I'm friends with his daughter so I learned fast. First rule: Don't drink his tea."<p>

Ben was glaring now, completely frustrated that they were getting no where. "Ok so who is this Lovegood guy and what does he have to do with anything?" Harry shrugged, "Oh not much I'm sure, he's the editor of a curio magazine in the wizarding world. He mostly writes about things you... can't... see..." Harry was looking at Jack now, his expression questioning.

Jack nodded. "Lovegood could see me because he believes I am real. Most of the time the things you can't see are the things you don't believe in." Ben rubbed at his temples, the beginnings of a headache starting to show. "I'll take your word for it. I'm going to make some coffee why don't you boys start on the cover stories."

It took five hours, eight cups of coffee for Ben, and a promise to never let Jack have caffeine ever again from the two boys who had given him some, a broken chair, a bunch of glasses stacked in a haphazard pyramid, and an angry rant from the only adult, to get the cover story straightened out.

"Ok." Ben stated. He had laid his forehead against the cool wood of the table in hopes that it would relieve the full blown migraine. "So here we go. I'm Benjamin Porter. Harry here is my son. Alex and Jack are my nephews and we're all in America on vacation. Jack can, surprisingly, do a british accent so as long as he can keep that up we should have no trouble on that front. Alex. You can call in the story to Jones. I'm going to bed." With that the older spy stood and tramped up the stairs to the room he had claimed as his earlier.

The three boys watched him go. "Well," Jack said, "I guess we tired out grandpa." "I heard that!" Ben yelled.

"That's ok old man!" Jack retorted. "You'll forget soon!"

**Ok guys! Hoped you liked it! If ya'll wanna see more soonish then send me a review and tell Vita to shove off and stand down!**


	5. Not Sleeping

Jack sat on the bed in 'his' room in the safe house. It was pretty basic as bedrooms went, not that he much cared as he almost always slept out doors when he felt the need to sleep. But back on topic, the room was basic, a bed, a small wardrobe, and a tiny table was all it boasted. The walls were painted a drab grey-beige that made the winter boy feel even more claustrophobic than usual. After a few minutes of pondering his predicament, being stuck in doors all night because he doubted he could sneak out without alerting at least one of his new housemates, he stood and walked to the window, opening it and calling silently to the wind. His friend sprinkled a few of his snowflakes at his feet, somehow knowing that he couldn't come out and play.

After a minute or two he settled on the window sill, one foot drawn up and his lanky arms circled loosely around his knee. Then, with a dramatic sigh, he decided he could put it off no longer, he snagged his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket and glared at the tiny device. North, being the inventor he was, had over complicated the thing. There were too many apps, too many useless functions, so many that even Jack, who understood technology pretty well after hanging out with kids for so many years, got confused by it on a regular basis. Still, the fact that he didn't have to pay a bill, and that no one could track the meandering signal that bounced off of so many satellites, made it worth keeping.

Sighing again he hit the speed dial for Tooth, and promised himself to make the call as short as possible. Tooth liked to gab. As per usual it only took Tooth one ring to pick up, and then her mouth was off, taking the lead on the track. "Jack! Finally! how did things go? Can they see you? Are you ok? What are the humans' plans?" She paused her interrogation to fire off place names at her helpers and Jack seised the opportunity. "Hey Tooth," he rushed, "Things are going pretty smoothly so far. I'm fine, but all we know at the moment is that we're going to San Fransisco soon undercover, so I might not be in contact much. Maybe a couple of letters to the Pole if I can manage. Whoops! Look at the time! Gotta go. See ya Tooth!" **CLICK.**

He took a deep breath before relaxing against the window frame at his back and pulling his other knee up to his skinny chest, balancing precariously with a grace only he could pull off. He watched the snow fall in silence, half of his mind of the storm New York was due, and silently waited out the hours.

* * *

><p>Alex Rider had stopped claiming to be a normal teenager years ago, but even he raised an eye brow when he went to go fetch the 'kid' who went by Jack Frost down to breakfast. He knocked and stepped into the room, prepared to drag the other boy down the stairs kicking and screaming if needed. But instead he found the white-haired teen awake and dressed, sitting in the open window and looking wistfully out at the snow. Brown eyes darted to the bed, aside from being slightly ruffled from where it had been sat on briefly, it looked like it hadn't been touched.<p>

"Didn't you sleep? This looks like it will be a hard mission. You really should rest when you have the chance." The strange boy, ghost, spirit, whatever, shrugged. "I don't sleep much. I might tonight or tomorrow night but, meh." Alex gave him another goings over as the pale figure slipped down to stand barefooted on the cold wooden floor. He didn't look like someone who had stayed up all night. His clothes weren't rumpled, there were no bags under his eyes. No signs at all.

After a minute he saw that Jack had started to smirk. "If you're done maybe we should head down. I'm sure there will be breakfast?" Golden waves shifted as Alex nodded and then spun of his heel, deciding to think more on their strange new friend later. After he'd had a cup or six of coffee.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was not a morning person. Though that being said he thought the man named Ben had him beat in that regard. The man had yet to say a word, and it was ten minutes and two cups of black coffee since he had come down stairs. The Auror sighed and muttered "Looks like another Ron." He jumped a little when the spy's head whipped towards him. "What did you say?"<p>

Harry raised his hands in a show of peace. "Calm down mate. I just said you reminded me of Ronald. You should be flattered that I compared you to my best mate. I just didn't think any one could ever match his level of grumpiness in the mornings." Ben sputtered indignant at the word grumpy and they heard laughter from over by the coffee pot. Harry turned quickly to see that Alex had somehow made it down the creaky staircase, through the door he was facing and behind him in complete silence. And the kid was wearing combat boots.

The thought of that was enough to put him on edge. So who could really blame him if he jumped a bit when movement to the other side of him alerted him to the presence of the last of their motley little group of freaks. The dark haired eighteen year old growled quietly in annoyance. "You two do realise that sneaking up on an Auror is a bad idea don't you?" HE watched the other two teens share confused looks. Then Ben started to laugh. "Told you Al. You really should make noise, its pretty noticable when you walk past people and those clunkers of yours don't make a sound, you're gonna blow our cover one day." The man then looked at Jack, who was obviously trying to be civilised and actually sitting in the chair correctly. "But you may blow our cover if you don't put any shoes on." He ignored the kid's groan and the muttered line of, 'again with the shoes'.

"Right. So we're going shopping. since I didn't see that one," he pointed at Jack, "Bring a bag or any clothes that weren't obviously abnormal, and because I just got a list of supplies that are kept at the next safe house and found out how terribly lacking it is in even the necessities." At this all boys let out a groan of complaint. It seems no matter where they were from all three teenaged boys shared a deep hatred for the word 'shopping'.

* * *

><p><strong>So Vita has a strangle hold on my time it seems. I had written this up a week or two ago and just got around to finishing it. I'm sorry that it's just more filler and the story is taking a bit to get started, but with my time problems and Vita practically beating me up at every turn its a bit difficult to write much else for this. I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible though so please leave me a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
